


All he wants

by Kobuntan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Desire, F/M, Getting Back Together, Love, Memories, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, a bit romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobuntan/pseuds/Kobuntan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time I manage to let you go, yet you somehow manage to sneak right back into my heart.</p><p>(Quote by, Unknow author)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All he wants

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own SNK characters.  
> Sleepless night, and so this happened.

The fire was slightly cracking in the fireplace, giving the room a cozy feel. On the table was a cup of tea, still steaming. Inducing the typical impression which would immediately make you think of winter. Even she needed this kind of rest. She wanted nothing more than to snuggle under the covers with a good book. She was recovering from the break up with Erwin for too long. Neither of them really knew the reason which caused their split up, their relationship lasted for almost five years. Stereotype? Waning love? Irreconcilable differences? No one knew the exact cause of the failure of this long-term partnership. But somewhere deep in her heart she still desired him.

She was lying on a white fluffy carpet in front of the fireplace, lost in her memories with Erwin. Thinking about the time they’ve spent together. She rubbed her hand over the carpet, searching for the memory in her head where they were making love on it. He perfectly knew what turned her on, and so did she. Just a mere thought about him made her heart ache. She missed him. Oh, how she desired to touch those blonde hair, and his silk-like skin. She missed the body of the man, whom she loved above everything.

No, the body of the man, whom she loves above everything. In her mind she was just remembering all of those shared moments with Erwin, when they just came to this place and relaxed from all the problems. Suddenly she heard a massive slamming noise on the door. The loud noise caused her to jump of surprise. Who could that be? She thought. She felt uneasy, scared. No one knew about this place. It was something after nine o'clock in the evening and she rather did not wanted to imagine who might be looking for her at a place where she was running away to have some peace in mind.

"Who is there?" She acted bravely. But the question did not received an answer. After re-calls, in which she demanded the name of the insistent craze, she heard a husky voice.

"It's me! Open up!" She immediately overwhelmed. Recognizing the voice behind the door. She placed her hand on the door, sliding it down on the handle. Her heart started to pound in excitement. The husky voice behind the locked door belonged to Erwin. At that moment, she was not thinking about anything. Spontaneously she opened the door and did not asked any questions of the unexpected night guest.

The cold wind brushed few strands of her hair off her shoulder, she shivered.

His fisted hand, slightly red from the pounding _,_ was pressed against the massive door frame. He looked at her and she was absolutely certain in one thing. He came because he loved her, she believed in it. In his face she saw that famous lust, which spoke off of his intentions. She stared at him, knowing that the passion in his eyes was reflected in hers _._ Without the slightest explanation he pressed his lips on hers. They were so soft, and cold. It felt so good to kiss her again. He was kissing her gently. She wasn't used to such kisses from Erwin. He always used to kissed her with so much passion and desire.

This time, she saw something else in his icy eyes. She saw the amount of love which he immediately wanted to show and give to her. Prove her that he was worthy her. She turned her head away, breaking the contact of their mouths. Panting. Then he took her firmly into his arms, embraced her, and drew her to his chest. She knew that they will spend the night intimately pressed together.

She hugged him strongly, her arms snaked around his neck. She felt his muscular body close to hers. She knew, moreover, was sure about the result of this night. He lifted her into his arms and together they walked to the place, well known for both of them. Her feeling were mixed, she missed him but at the same time she did not wish to see him. He laid her down on the carpet in front of the fireplace, where they used to lay. Memories filling both of their minds.

He leaned close to her, kissing her neck, kissing her in a delicate motion. He knew she loved it. Tasting her skin drove his passion to a fever pitch. She ran her fingers through his hair, put her right hand on the back of his head. Slightly massaging it. He was well aware of what will turn her on and cause her beautiful feelings. Not talking about those lovely sounds he adored to hear. He wasn't mistaken. She was melting in his hands like a chocolate during a hot summer day on the sun.

"I missed you dearly," rumbled out of his mouth. She did not answer. Believing completely in those words, she dared not to. She continued enjoying the presence and closeness of her beloved man. She wanted to feel him as much as he wanted to feel her. He slipped his hand under her shirt, roaming with it under her bra. He took her magnificently proportioned breast into his hand and massaged one of it. She moaned silently shutting her eyes. His fingers pinched her hardened nipple accompanied by a sharp intake of breath. With the other hand, he took off her shirt along with her bra, covering the bare floor with her clothes. His lips sucked on her neck, leaving later on colorful marks, softly biting it. Her breath hitched, her lips parting slightly.

His lips moved to replace his hand, and ever so slowly he drew her peaked nipple into his mouth. Sucking them hard and causing her to moan again. She dug her fingers into his shoulders. His tongue and teeth running over the edge of her nipple, tormenting her. Her mind was already filled with nothing but him. When he got bored with her breasts, his kisses went down on her stomach. She ran her fingers through his sand-like hair, grasping them.

Now it was her turn. She placed her other hand oh his chest making her way down, tearing his shirt off of him, exposing his muscular chest: She was moving her hand to his crotch, touching his already erected bulge through the thin fabric, causing a moan to escape from his lips. Continuing to drag his pants enough to expose the strained member. She toyed with the head of his cock, making him twitch, it caused an another loud moan from Erwin. He grabbed her chestnut hair firmly. After a while both of them were completely naked. Her eyes popped open when she heard her name come from his lips. He placed his member between her thighs and rubbed it against her clit.

"Ahh.." silent moan escaped from her lips causing her to shut her eyes.

"Open your eyes. Look at me, I want to see you." he commanded. She hesitated for a second but opened her eyes in the end. A little satisfied smirk appeared on his face. He slowly inserted his member in. Forcing her walls to stretch and get used to his length again. She hasn't been with a man in a while. She yelped in both pleasure and pain. He leaned for a kiss. She moaned in his mouth and he swallowed the sound. Her breasts were crushed against his chest. His cock smoothly slid in and out of her now, her body bobbing up and down.

After a while her hand clenched his muscular arm, nails scraping his skin letting him know to go faster. He sharply speeded up, making her wince in pain which afterwards turned into a pleasure. His moves grew faster and continuous. The room was filled with their moans, echoed with the slapping of their wet bodies against each other. He had forgotten how good they were together _,_ needing no words to match their rhythm. Her hands on his back now, scratching his skin and pulling him closer to her. She screamed when he managed to hit her sweet spot. He groaned pridefully.

"Ah, Erwin! Feels so good!" she moaned loudly, leaving red scratch marks all over his back. He growled loudly, making his movements even more wild and rough. Her breasts were bouncing up and down, pleasing his eyes. His member got harder, hitting her core with so much passion. He loved the way she pressed her lips together to hold back the sounds that made him go crazy. Her eyes met with his, looking into each other's eyes. Their gazes remained locked as he moved faster against her, into her. He pumped harder and harder until, with a moan of pleasure that turned into a deep animalistic growl, he filled her with a rush of hot semen. He fell on top of her, wrapping her in his muscly arms, and she collapsed beneath his weight. She cuddled into his embrace, locking their fingers.

"I missed you." He said in whisper again, placing his lips close to hear hair.

If he hadn't slept with her that night, another man probably would have, and most likely, she'd have still made the same decision.


End file.
